Creep
by icaunae
Summary: Songfic - Creep de Radiohead


Creep – Radiohead

Spoiler 5x22.

Après avoir appris que Bones partait en Indonésie, Booth était rentré chez lui. Il est affalé sur son canapé, une bouteille de tequila déjà bien entamée à la main. La radio joue en sourdine.

Soudain, il entend une chanson qui reflète son état d'esprit.

_When you were here before,  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel,  
Your skin makes me cry_

You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fuckin' special  


Elle est si belle… Elle est magnifique : grande, mince, un port de reine… Ses cheveux auburn chatoyants encadrent son visage superbe. Sa peau crémeuse est sans défaut. Et ses yeux, ses yeux… ni bleus, ni verts, ni gris mais tout cela à la fois. Il s'y est noyé dès le premier jour. Son regard est parfois glacial, lorsqu'on la brusque et qu'elle se met en colère mais il devient comme un feu clair lorsqu'elle sourit ou se passionne pour quelque chose. C'est un génie, elle comprend tout vingt fois plus vite que les autres, elle utilise des mots qu'il ne connaît pas.

C'est une déesse, c'est Sa déesse… il en est fou.

_But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here  
_

Il n'a jamais été assez bien, pour personne.

Son père n'a jamais réussi à l'aimer. Il le mettait toujours en colère. Quelles que soient les précautions qu'il prenait, Papa était toujours contrarié. Et quand il était contrarié, il cognait…. Il a essayé de défendre Maman et son petit frère, mais il n'était pas assez fort pour s'opposer à Papa. C'était si dur, il avait voulu en finir, puis Pops était venu les arracher à l'enfer. Alors Papa est parti, à cause de lui, et Jared lui en a tant voulu.

Rébecca n'a pas voulu l'aimer non plus, elle a refusé de l'épouser, elle a refusé de lui laisser partager la vie de son fils. Tout le monde dit que c'est un bon père, mais c'est facile quand vous ne voyez votre enfant que deux week-ends par mois…

Et aujourd'hui, Elle non plus ne veut pas de lui. Elle l'a repoussé, elle a crié « Non, non ! » lorsqu'il a voulu lui avouer son amour.

Il n'est pas assez bien.

_I don't care if it hurts,  
I wanna have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
_

Pourtant, il a fait des efforts. Il s'est forgé un corps d'acier pour ne plus être faible. Il a fait ce qu'il pensait être bien, il s'est engagé dans l'Armée. Il a obéi aux ordres de ses supérieurs pour sauver son pays, protéger les plus faibles. Et son pays a fait de lui un assassin, plus de cinquante vies fauchées grâce à lui. Ah oui, là il est bon, il est le meilleur… quelle dérision !

_I want you to notice  
when I'm not around  
You're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special_

But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here, ohhhh, ohhhh  


Lorsqu'ils ont commencé à travailler ensemble, Elle était froide, elle ne montrait pas ses sentiments et se réfugiait toujours derrière la raison. Il lui a enseigné, patiemment, pendant cinq longues années, à écouter son cœur, à montrer ses émotions. Petit à petit, affaire après affaire, elle s'est ouverte au monde extérieur, elle a appris à accepter les mouvements de son cœur, son si grand cœur. Leur partenariat est devenu bien plus que cela, une relation forte, basée sur la confiance.

Mais voilà, elle a maintenant si peur pour lui, elle est si blessée par le mal auquel ils sont confrontés chaque jour, qu'elle ne peut plus le supporter.

_She's running out again  
She's running out  
She run run run run...  
run... run...  
_

Qu'a-t-il fait ? A cause de lui, elle souffre, elle a peur. Il a échoué, encore….

Et aujourd'hui, elle part, elle s'en va à l'autre bout du monde, loin des tueurs en série, des assassins d'enfants, des vies brisées dans lesquelles ils pataugent depuis cinq ans.

Elle part loin de lui….

_Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special  
_

Il a tout essayé pour la rendre heureuse. Il l'a aidé à reprendre contact avec sa famille. Il l'a regardée sortir avec d'autres hommes et l'a écoutée s'en vanter, serrant les dents.

Lorsqu'il lui a donné son cœur et qu'elle l'a piétiné, il a même accepté de continuer à travailler avec elle, à être son ami, même si la douleur de l'avoir si proche et si inaccessible en même temps lui donnait parfois envie de hurler.

_But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here_

I don't belong here...

Mais ça n'a pas suffit. Il n'est pas assez bien pour elle, c'est tout !

Elle part…

Il se souvient de son rêve, cet univers parallèle où la vie était douce parce qu'elle était sa femme et qu'ils étaient heureux. Il aurait préféré ne pas se réveiller.

Lâche ... Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, laisse-la vivre sa passion et va faire la seule chose à laquelle tu excelles, va tuer !


End file.
